


Something Else

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly, the "don't talk to strangers" rule is kind of a moot point. You know, serendipity and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/gifts).



> For [](http://yatsuiko-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**yatsuiko_chan**](http://yatsuiko-chan.livejournal.com/) ! Prompt was McDonald's and thus, [this](http://a6.sphotos.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-snc7/p480x480/600802_425842154102867_888559632_n.jpg) picture.

When she first came to Tokyo she barely knew anybody, and all she could trust was the camera hanging around her neck. Armed with whatever clothes she could bring, the little money she had managed to save up, and what little courage she could muster, she roamed the busy streets and took pictures of anything that caught her fancy. Be it buildings, the sky, or traffic lights, she took inspiration from her surroundings and captured moments to her heart's content. ****

But overall, her favorite subject would always be people. Smiling, frowning, laughing, crying, or simply walking around, humans were the most frequent topic of her photographs. She was fascinated on how people managed to always seem like they were always telling a story. Sometimes she got into trouble and people got angry for their taking their pictures without their permission, but the photographs would always be worth it.

 

One day while taking pictures she got hungry, and stopped by the nearest fast food chain to recharge. As she got in line she noticed that people were whispering and pointing at the person in front of her in the line. He was wearing simple pants and a pink shirt, a black fedora pulled low over his face and a black bag hanging from his shoulder. He said his order in a quiet voice that was still unaffected by puberty, making her smile. Their eyes met when he turned to leave, and she looked away with a blush.

_"His eyes... they were really something else..._

He then left without another word, and after getting her order she was about to leave herself when she noticed something glinting on the floor. She picked it up and studied the simple silver necklace... and remembered who it belonged to. Rushing out of the door of the fast food chain, she caught up to him before he got too far.

"Anou!" she shouted, making him stop and look around. "...uhm, here, I think you dropped this..." she said, breathing heavily from her run as she handed back his necklace. His eyes widened as his hands went to his neck as if to check that it wasn't really there, then whispered "Thank you..." and stuffed his necklace in his pocket. She saw him tense when he noticed the camera around her neck.

"Ah, this? I like talking pictures... don't worry, I'm not stalking you or anything..." she hurried to explain.  
"Eh?" he said, confused because she was talking too fast.  
"You're famous, aren't you? People were pointing at you in the restaurant..." she said, trailing off uncertainly.  
"You... don't know who I am...?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in what she could consider as faint amusement.

"Well... no... sorry?" she said. He smiled widely then, and then she was struck on how that smile was something that she couldn't place. Of all the pictures of people that she had taken, his was a smile that was so... warm, and honest. Like he was used to smiling, but that smile was special... clearly something else.

"It's okay... I'm actually a little glad. Maybe you'll know me soon, I'll be very famous someday," he lightly said. She laughed.

"Getting cheeky, aren't we?"  
"Nope, just being honest," he shot back. They both laughed and then he bowed.

"Thanks for the necklace, it means a lot to me. I should get it fixed soon," he said.  
"I should have kept it then, so I can sell it out to your fans or something," she said, grinning. "And you're welcome."

She bowed and began walking away, raising her camera to take a picture of the sky. She took two and was about to press the button to take another one when she heard his voice.

"Wait!"

She turned quickly, accidentally pressing the shutter button as she did so. He was leaning against a metal railing post, holding up her forgotten meal.

"You... forgot this..."

She went up to him again and smiled, his hand grazing hers when he gave her the plastic bag. He smirked.

"Take good pictures, alright?"  
"Sure! Maybe I'll take pictures of you someday..." he laughed and bowed again before sauntering off. She watched until he was gone, snapping a picture of his profile when he was far away. Lowering her camera, she went to the display menu and studied the picture of him that she accidentally took, smiling unconsciously when she saw his expression. _This looks candid and posed at the same time... he's amazing..._

"Famous... huh. That seems pretty believable." she whispered to herself.

 

 

* * *

 

_“Don’t you think that if there were such a thing as soul mates, they would eventually meet? Because they would be drawn to the same part of the world, for reasons they don’t even know at the time. Somehow that makes more sense to me than imagining that you could have a soul mate and you’d have to live your life without ever getting to meet them. Granted, that is, if such a thing as a soul mate exists.”_

 

* * *

  



End file.
